


Memories We Share

by Codename_C



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_C/pseuds/Codename_C
Summary: Each person has a memory lifespan tattooed on their wrist. They lose all their previous memories when the time comes; Aihara Mei is lucky, having a "1C" on her wrist. Okogi Yuzu, however, has a "20Y" on hers.Eight months before Yuzu's 20th birthday, she meets an interesting raven-haired girl.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I was really looking forward to writing this AU, 'cause to me, it's really interesting. This AU is heavily inspired by kirikatsu's memories AU which is also in AO3. Go follow her if you enjoy Kiri/Baku.
> 
> You see, Yuzu and Mei's parents did not re-marry. That's why they are not step-sisters here, and they are both around college here. Mei's family is still prestigious, but this time her father took care of his responsibilities so Mei won't inherit the academy until her father retires. 
> 
> Yuzu, on the other hand, still has the same family background except for her mother marrying Mei's dad. Yuzu did not attend Aihara Academy, but Harumin did. I will elaborate on this matter in the next chapters. This chapter is just an opening, the prologue. The next chapters are more detailed than this. I look forward to all your support!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months prior to Okogi Yuzu's 20th birthday, her best friend Taniguchi Harumi asks her to tag along with her to a party.

Eight months before Yuzu's 20th birthday, she was out with her best friend Taniguchi Harumi in a party, and that's where her eyes caught a certain raven-haired woman across the party hall. She looked like she was just dragged along in the party by one of her friends. It made Yuzu stop paying attention to Harumin for a second, and excused herself from talking to the auburn-haired girl. The blonde walked towards the girl cautiously, then offered her a drink.  
  
"Hi, there. Care for a drink?" She said, giving the taller girl a red cup with a mix of vodka and orange juice. "No. I don't drink." The raven said sternly.  
  
That did not stop the cheerful and enthusiastic girl from talking to this interesting woman. She furrowed her eyebrows; she liked a challenge. She would waste her energy to know this girl. "Aw, but you look like you're not having fun! Did one of your friends just dragged you into this party?" Yuzu laughed.  
  
The girl looked at Yuzu, "I said I don't drink, and it's none of your business how I got here." she spoke. "Come on. I'm just offering you a drink. Have some fun; you look so uninterested. What's the point of coming to this party, anyway?"  
  
The raven rolled her eyes and accepted the drink Yuzu gave her. That's when she saw the blonde's tattoo on her wrist,  **20Y** , it was written.   
  
"So, are you having fun or what? Uh..." Yuzu did not know what to call her since she didn't even know the girl's name.  
  
"Aihara Mei."  
  
"Ah! Are you having fun, Aihara-san? I'm Okogi Yuzu by the way!" Yuzu said, enthusiastic as ever. She was like a ray of actual sunshine, and it bothered the Ice Queen a bit too much because she knew that their personalities would clash.  
  
Mei just looked at Yuzu as she sipped her drink, then a certain auburn-haired girl barged in. "Yuzucchi! It's time to go. We still got plans for today!"  
  
They both move away, leaving Mei. "Are you having fun, Mei-Mei?" Mei's childhood friend, Momokino Himeko, asked.  
  
"Yes," Mei responded, as she saw the blonde walk out of the door with Harumin. 

 

* * *

  
"Harumiin," Yuzu slurred and watched her best friend walk beside her. "Where are you taking me?"   
  
"I'm meeting up with some of my old friends for some plans, and I figured you want to come with me," Harumin exclaimed. "What plans to be exact?" Yuzu questioned.  
  
"I don't know, my sister said I needed to meet up with them. Something about my old high school expanding." She said, moving closer to the blonde as they walk to the cafe.   
  
"What does it have to do with you, though?" Yuzu asked. "Beats me. I'm guessing my sister just sent me because she has a date with her partner."  
  
Yuzu nods at Harumin's explanation, both finally arriving at the cafe. That's when Yuzu quietly gasps as she saw the same girl she offered a drink to 4 days ago. "Aihara-san?" The blonde blinked, "I didn't know you were here!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The memory lifespans each person receives may vary. It is tattooed on the person's wrist, and if they are lucky enough, their memory could last a hundred years. If not, it can be either some decades, years, months, days. Some even hours, people usually don't survive that. 
> 
> The most common memory lifespans last from a range of 40 years to 70 years. Formats include H for hours, D for days, W for weeks, M for months, Y for years, and C for centuries. Some people are born with a combination of those, but they are rare cases. 
> 
> The memories lost does not include bodily functions. However, the person will not remember anything about themselves or the relationships they had with others. Learning things again can be very easy when one has spent enough time with it previously. They don't remember, they relearn. People lose their memories on their birth time on the day they're supposed to lose it based on their memory lifespan. They fall unconscious when the time comes, and wake up without a grasp of any of their memories eight hours later. 
> 
> For example, Okogi Yuzu was born on August 8th at 10:54 PM. She would lose her existing memories precisely twenty years later at the same time she was born. That goes for her 40th, 60th, etc. birthdays.


	2. Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu meets Harumin's old classmates, and to her surprise, she meets the stunning Aihara Mei once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I kinda forgot to tell you all that some of them are kind off OOC, it's because of the plot XD. I hope you'll still be sticking around even if some of them are kinda OOC (Mostly Mei).

“I didn’t know you were here!” The blonde exclaimed, her face radiating joy. “Mei-mei, you know her?” said Himeko, huffing and crossing her arms.  
  
“Yes,” Mei said, keeping her calm and demeanor stature as always. “Yuzucchi, you know Prez?” Harumin asked, an expression of shock formed onto the auburn-haired girl’s face. “Yeah! We met at the party four days ago!”  
  
Yuzu smiled brightly, “Oh! I’m sorry, Eyebrows-chan. My name is Okogi Yuzu. A pleasure to meet you!” The two shake hands, and Himeko quickly notices the **20Y** print on her wrist. _She has such a short memory lifespan._ The plum-haired girl thought. “Eyebrows-chan!? My name is Momokino Himeko!” she huffed.  
  
“Say… Prez…” Harumin said.  
  
“Harumi-san, I think it’s unnecessary for you to call me ‘Prez’ anymore. We’re both out of high school already.” Mei exclaimed.  
  
“You know, Prez, I got used to calling you that. That’s why it’s like a reflex on my tongue already!” Harumin snickered, “So… What are we going to do?”  
  
“What do you mean? Mitsuko-senpai said that you wanted to meet us today.” Himeko spoke, taking a sip on her strawberry shake.  
  
“Argh… I knew this was a set-up. She told me I should still be close with my high school friends.” Harumin sighed. “Why’d you bring me, though?” Yuzu questioned.  
  
“Because you’re my best friend!”  
  
“Fair point.” Yuzu grinned. Mei stared at the blonde girl, still wondering about the tattoo on her wrist.  
  
Mei also had a tattoo; it was written as **1C**. How a lucky girl she is because some people had to face the cruelness of losing their memories- mainly when that memory contained their relationship. She looked at the **20Y** on Yuzu’s wrist again. _How old is she?_ Mei pondered. She took note of each of the girl’s memory lifespan — himeko; having a **55Y** written on her wrist and Harumin; **80Y-6M**.  
  
“Okogi Yuzu, it comes to me that you have a 20-year memory lifespan. How old are you?” Himeko said, breaking the awkward tension filling between the four of them. “I’m 19! I was born on August 8.” Yuzu said, despite knowing that she soon would lose her memories, she needed to make the last eight months as worth it as she can before losing them.  
  
“August 8…” Mei muttered. _What? That’s eight months away…_ _I never witnessed anyone losing their memories except maybe for Grandfather…_  
  
“Did you say something, Aihara-san?” Yuzu asked. “No…” Mei exhaled, “It’s nothing…”  
  
“What!? So you have like eight months before losing your memories!?” Himeko jolted, a tone of worry and shock coming out. Yuzu nodded.  
  
“Well, I was also shocked when I met Yuzucchi back on our first year of college. But you know, even if she loses her memories, I’m going to make her remember all the fun times we had!” Harumin exclaimed. The reply made Yuzu grin goofily. “Awww!” She said, both to have entered a world of their own.  
  
“Mei-mei… This is the first time you’re going to see someone lose their memories?” Himeko asked the raven, and Mei nodded in response. To Mei, she didn’t know what made people with short memory life spans so happy. What makes them so enthusiastic? They knew that one day, they would lose grasp of their memories. Shouldn’t they be worried about how to get them back? This was something Mei never understood. Maybe befriending Okogi Yuzu would make her understand.  
  
Maybe she would understand the pain his father went through when she saw her mother lose her memories when she was younger, and it ended with her parents getting a divorce. Though Shou did not take it well, he still had the dream of inheriting the academy because he knew that his father would lose the memory of it. Mei’s father also had the same memory lifespan as of Mei, **1C** stamped on Shou’s wrist.  
  
“Okogi-san.” Mei interrupted the chatter of both girls. “Y-Yes!” The blonde yelped, turning her attention to the raven. “We are… peers, right?” Mei asked, trying not to act as awkward as ever. Even Himeko flinched at Mei’s action.  
  
“Of course! And you can call me Yuzu, no need to be formal Mei!” Yuzu giggles.  
  
Mei nodded, “Okay, Yuzu.”  
  
_Huh? What’s up with her? Does she have a problem with people of short memory lifespans?_  
  
“Can we exchange numbers or something, Mei?” asked the blonde. The raven merely nodded as she typed her number as Yuzu did the same.  
  
The four of them casually ate their food then bid goodbye.  



	3. Evocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday morning and Mei decides to go for a jog. Who knew fate brought Mei and Yuzu together again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating the story sooner because I kinda lost the file for Chapter 3. Here ya go! *^*

Early Saturday morning, Mei decided to go out for a jog. While out jogging, she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. She quickly stopped jogging and took her phone out.  
  
**Yuzu Okogi:** _Hi Mei! Do you want to go jogging maybe?  :)  
_  
_I’m already out jogging_. Replied Mei as she placed her phone back in her pocket. Sometime later, she passes by a convenience store to buy some bottled water.  
  
Trailing her fingers on brands of bottled water, she finally found her favourite. She then grabs it and heads to the cashier. To her surprise, she discovers a certain blonde. “OH! Mei! I didn’t know you go here early in the morning!” Yuzu exclaimed, bubbly as ever.  
  
“I don’t. I just bought some bottled water.” Mei responded. She realised that the shorter girl bought an enormous amount of chips, to her discomfort.  
  
“Why are you buying so many chips early in the morning?” The raven asked, “My childhood friend, who’s also Harumin’s… uh, partner, is coming over today. We’re having movie night today. Do you want to join us?” Yuzu smiled.  
  
“Yuzu, I barely know you. And now you’re inviting me to your place?” Mei said sternly. “Then let’s get to know each other!” Yuzu declared.  
  
Mei responded with her signature cold stare, but it did not stop Yuzu from talking to her. The blonde sat on one of the chairs outside, signaling Mei to do the same. “I don’t have time for this.”  
  
“Oh come on, we’re just going to talk!” Yuzu grinned happily, “Besides, I guess you don’t have anything to do today.”  
  
Yuzu was right, Mei had nothing to do today. She had no classes today, and Himeko was out somewhere for business. And she doesn’t mind befriending the blonde, only to understand why the girl has a bubbly personality despite her short memory lifespan. “Fine.”  
  
The raven sat beside Yuzu. “So, how exactly are we going to know each other?” Mei questioned.  
  
“Let’s start with you! I barely got to know you, I just know that your name is Aihara Mei.” The blonde giggled. “Wait- Aihara? I think I heard that name before… Ah! Yes, Aihara Academy! You were the student council president, Harumin mentioned it to me!” She continued.  
“I am the granddaughter of the former chairman of Aihara Academy. My father is currently the chairman.” Mei said, taking a sip on her bottled water as Yuzu listened closely. “So, are you the heir, or something…?” The blonde interrogated.  
  
“Not until my father retires, that’s why I currently have the freedom to do anything I want, and my grandfather previously went through the horrors of his memory lifespan. He changed into a man I never thought he would be.”  
  
Mei still remembered how harsh her grandfather was towards her. Thanks to his memory lifespan, he once turned to the man he was during his youth. Something even Shou did not expect. He canceled the arranged marriage he once set for Mei and told her to find for the perfect partner that would fit the Aihara name.  
  
It would probably take a long time to find for this “partner”.  
  
“Oh, I guess that’s how rich people live. I’m pretty lucky being born into a normal family.” Yuzu said.  
  
Mei looked at Yuzu as she continued to sip on her bottled water. “My father died when I was little, and my mama suffered from her memory lifespan when he died. Though she barely remembered me, she quickly knew that I’m her daughter.” The blonde smiled.  
  
“I guess that works. You don’t remember anything from your previous memories, you relearn. Maybe something in you convinced her that you’re her daughter. Does she also have blonde hair like yours?” Asked Mei.  
  
“Ah, no! I saw some pictures of my papa, and in a way to honour his death, I copied his blonde hair. My natural hair colour was brown.” The blonde exclaimed, forming a peace sign with her left hand and pointing it on her cheeks.  
  
“Ah huh,” Mei replied.  
  
“I never knew your memory lifespan, can I see your wrist?” Yuzu exclaimed, looking curious as ever. Mei sighed, rolling her sleeve on her right arm, **1C** , it stamped.  
  
“Oh.” The blonde said, losing all her energy. “Huh? Is there a problem?” Mei questioned, “It’s just- nevermind. When were you born, Mei?”  
  
“13th of September, 8:04 am.”  
“I… see. You still want to come over to my place later?” Yuzu asked, trying to hide the pain she felt earlier.  
  
“I actually do not have plans later tonight.” The raven declared, rolling her sleeves back. “Okay, I’ll text you my address around lunch time,” Yuzu exclaimed, smiling at the girl. She then stands up, waving goodbye at Mei.  
  
Mei did not know what happened, it’s like the fire inside Yuzu faded. What did that remind her of?  
  
Around lunchtime, Mei finally received the text the older girl had promised. She read the address and was instructed to meet her there at 5 PM. Her, Yuzu, Harumin, and Harumin’s significant other. What could go wrong?   
  
The raven closely watched the time tick as she set up a reminder:  
  
 _5 PM, Movie night, Okogi Yuzu's house._  
  
She waited for the day to pass, as this was the 7th time Mei glanced at her watch, simply waiting for 5:00 PM to strike. She doesn’t explain why she’s getting worked over it, but at the moment, she is.  
  
Her wristwatch reminded her that it was a quarter to 5, and Mei was walking in an unknown village, finding for the number “17”. Just as she was about to check her watch _again_ , she saw a certain blonde waving at her maybe a few meters away. The raven walked towards Yuzu, and was greeted by the bubbly girl.   
  
“I’m glad you could make it!” She exclaimed, signaling Mei to follow her. They both walked to a medium-sized pale white apartment with a brush of a few exterior decorations.   
  
The two walked towards the front door, and as the door opened, she was greeted by Harumin and a girl with pink hair.


	4. Hault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei haves a talk with Yuzu’s old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if the update took so long T_T. I’ve been busy since it was the first week of my classes and the requirements are astonishingly TOO MUCH!! I’ll try my best to update, and I’m sorry if this chapter is too short. I’ve been trying to build up Mei and Yuzu’s relationship and I guess we have to start with the manga’s infamous “First Kiss”

She was simply greeted by Harumin and a girl with pink hair. The pink-haired girl introduced herself as Mizusawa Matsuri, who is two years younger than Harumi.

 

Judging by how boisterous and unruly Matsuri was acting, she knew that they both won’t get along that well. Harumin and Yuzu went out to buy a few ingredients for their dinner, and it left Matsuri and Mei together. 

 

“So, how did you and Yuzu exactly meet?” asked Matsuri, who was eating a bag of chips. 

 

“I actually just met her around last week.” responded Mei. 

 

“Ah, I get it. Yuzu-chan’s so annoyingly enthusiastic that she invites strangers into her apartment.” sighed Matsuri, “Yuzu-chan is like my big sister, I practically know her since the beginning of time.” she continued.

 

“Does she have a problem with people of long memory lifespans?” asked Mei.

 

“Oh.” the pinkette said. “I think that’s something you should ask Yuzu-chan herself.” 

 

Mei raised an eyebrow, “And why’s that?” 

 

“Mei-chan, I’m pretty sure that you and Taniguchi-senpai have pretty long memory lifespans compared to ours.” spoke Matsuri who rolled her sleeve, showing the brunette her memory lifespan.

 

18Y .

 

“18Y? Aren’t you 17 already? Wha- When’s your date of birth?” queried Mei, who was now full of questions.

 

“I’m pretty much going to lose all my memories 2 months from now, Mei-chan. And Yuzu’s going to lose her’s in 8 months. She has a problem with people with long lifespans because-“

 

Before Matsuri continued her sentence, the front door unlocked and revealed two beautiful girls. Mei still does not understand why Yuzu was happy even if she would lose her memories soon enough, but something about the blonde made Mei’s heart race.

 

“Yuzu.” said Mei while she gazed at the blonde. “Can we talk, now? Privately?”

 

Yuzu had no idea what was happening right now, but gladly accepted Mei’s offer. The two girls walked toward Yuzu’s kitchen as Yuzu placed their grocery on top of the dining table.

 

“Um, Mei? Do you want to talk about something? Do you feel weird after I invited you all of a sudden? I’m sorry if that’s the case, please don’t get weirded out. Ah! I didn’t even let you talk yet, what’s the commotion all about-“ 

 

Annoyed by the blonde’s rambling, Mei gently pressed her lips on Yuzu’s. The kiss was obviously forced, but it was Mei’s idea to shut her up.

 

“Wha-What!? My- My first kiss!”

 

At this moment, Yuzu felt stunned and had no idea what to react.

 

 

 


	5. Equivocal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu asks herself what just happened, and the two pairs decides to spice things up for the night.

Yuzu had no idea what just happened, did this girl steal her first kiss? Sure, she was no expert when it comes to romance, but she knew that this was _not_ her ideal first kiss.

 

She quickly tried to ignore what just happened, but every time she looked at the raven, she remembers how their lips crashed earlier.

 

Yuzu sighed, “Pull yourself together!” As she rubbed her forehead.

 

There was _no_ way she could see Mei the same way again.

 

The first movie began, and it was Harumin and Matsuri’s choice. It was a movie about romance, and it made Yuzu’s brain malfunction. The kiss earlier, and this romantic movie!? She silently cursed.

 

She averted her gaze towards the raven, watching silently. After a few seconds, Mei looked at Yuzu, causing her to quickly look away, her face as a red as a tomato.

 

Vague thoughts ran around the girl’s mind every time she looked at Mei. 

 

“Damn it. There’s no time to fall in love. You have 8 more months ‘till you lose your memories!” Whispered Yuzu to herself.

 

What if she actually falls in love with her? She didn’t need another person who had a long memory lifespan. 

 

However, the woman she was currently staring at was drop dead gorgeous. 

 

If she did fall in love with her, what would she do if she loses her memories? Would she do everything just to remember her?

 

“It’s not like she’ll fall in love with me anyways...” Yuzu thought. Placing her hand in a bag of chips and carefully eating one.

 

As the movie ended, they all decided to have a conversation, to get to know each other. (Mostly because Mei was practically like a stranger to them)

 

“Alright.” declared Matsuri, “I have this box full of questions, and each one of us has to answer them honestly. Got it?” she said, holding a box full of strip of papers.

 

The three girls nodded, then got a strip of paper each.

 

“I guess we should start with Mei-san over here.” grinned Matsuri. All looking towards Mei’s direction.

 

“Hm.” said Mei, peeping at the paper she grabbed. “When was the last time you called your parents?”

 

Yuzu closely looked at Mei, wondering what her response would be.

 

“About a week ago.” answered Mei. The other three nodded, and it was Harumi’s turn. 

 

“When was the last time you had sex and who was it with?” said Harumin, her face crimson red as she ended announcing the question. “What the hell Matsuri!?” she screeched.

 

“Gotta answer it honestly, babe.” winked the pink haired girl.

 

“...Last night, with her.” spoke Harumin as she pointed at Matsuri. “Taniguchi-san, I can’t believe you’re having sex with a minor.” responded Mei.

 

“Shut up! She’s turning 18 around March anyways. And I gotta get ready for the erasure of her memories anyways.”

 

They all chuckled, leaving the next one to speak who is Matsuri. 

 

“If you lost your memories, what would make you remember them?” stated Matsuri. “Honestly, I don’t know if I’d probably remember all the memories I made and would make with you guys, but all I know is you probably have to be obnoxious about it.” she chuckled.

 

“I never knew you could be this sentimental, babe.” laughed Harumin, pretending to be shocked and wiping a tear from her eye. “Aaaaaagh! I’m not, alright!? Anyways, it’s Yuzu-chan’s turn already! What question does the almighty box have for you?”

 

Yuzu quickly opened the piece of paper, revealing the question. “What do you prefer, having a long memory lifespan or a short memory lifespan?”

 

Suddenly, Mei looked up to Yuzu as she heard her declare the question that was given to her. She was curious about why the blonde reacted the way she did earlier in the morning when she found out that Mei had a long lifespan.

 

“I’d rather have a short one, like the one I have right now.” spoke Yuzu. “Because honestly, even though I have friends with long lifespans, I don’t really want to have one. Ever since-“ The blonde dropped what she was going to say, “Ah, never mind! I’d probably tell you guys soon.” 

 

Mei felt her heart ache as she heard Yuzu suddenly stop explaining why, and she feels weird around her ever since she kissed the blonde girl.

 

“No fair!” complained Matsuri.

 

“No. It’s fair. I think we should respect her decision.” Mei suddenly shot-up, gazing at the blonde.

 

Their eyes met and they both felt something that they never felt before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah!! I’m so sorry for the lack of update. It’s just I’ve been so busy ever since classes started. Projects and homeworks are everywhere. I’ll try to update as much as I can!! Thank you for all the support!


	6. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu confronts Mei about what had happened in the kitchen.

To remove the growing tension between the two, Yuzu looked away first.   
  
  
“That’s very kind of you to respect my decision, Mei.” smiled Yuzu. _Kind?_ She thought to herself, sure, the raven-haired girl sure looked nice, but ever since they had _that_ , Yuzu was not sure if she would call Mei kind. Didn't she just kiss her without consent, isn’t that harassment?  
  
  
_I’m overthinking._ Yuzu thought to herself.  
  
  
“Earth to Yuzucchi,” said Harumi, snapping her fingers in front of the blonde. “Ah, Sorry. I spaced out.” she chuckled.   
  
  
“Okay, let’s continue the game I guess?” Asked Matsuri, who was playing with the papers inside that was inside of the box.

  
  
“Hey, no peeking!” laughed Yuzu. “It doesn’t matter, I was the one who made these questions.”

 

“Explains why we have these weird questions,” stated Mei, as the three other girls decided to babble, which irritated her ears.   
  
  
“Okay! Next question!”  
  


It was Mei’s turn, as she placed her hand inside the box, Yuzu felt uneasy.  
  
  
She didn’t know _why_. Maybe she needed to talk to her later? She doesn’t know. It was all because of that _darn_ kiss.   
  
  
_Why do you have to do this to me, Mei? Whywhywhywhywhy_

“What’s your ideal type of romantic partner?”   
  
Harumi tried to keep her composure, _her?_ _Love? No way. Every time she got confessed to she always turned them down. There was even this rumour where she got engged to one of our teachers, but I think that isn’t true._  


  
“I haven’t thought about it, in all honesty. But if I were to answer this question, maybe someone who has a good heart, someone who has a great passion for their hobbies, and has a big aspiration in life,” answered Mei. It’s true, sure, she had some past relationships, but neither one of them worked out. Especially her engagement with one of her teachers during high school.

  
  
“So their memory life span doesn’t matter?” questioned Matsuri. “It doesn’t really bother me.”

 

“Ah…” after Mei answered the question given to her, the next one was Harumi. _I sure hope it wasn’t one of those stupid questions earlier…_  
  
  
“Cats or dogs? Why?”

  
  
“What’s with this super random question Matsuri?” she asked, “Why? Do you want me to give you a steamier question?” teased Matsuri, causing her girlfriend to blush. “S-Shut up! I’ll answer it!”

  
  
“I’m neither a cat person or a dog person, I like both,” stated Harumi.  


  
“Boo… What a boring answer.” sighed Matsuri. “I thought you were going to pick cats ‘cause you were definitely getting some pussy last night.” she chuckled.  


  
“Oh my God!!!” laughed Yuzu. Mei couldn’t help but laugh as well because Harumi was blushing like crazy. Embarrassed, even. “Wait, Matsuri, did you just admit that you’re a bottom?” asked Yuzu, which made Matsuri shutdown.   
  
  
“HAHAHA! Served you right!” said Harumi, who was apparently laughing so hard.   
  
  
The thought of her two best friends getting so well together was making Yuzu feel so happy for them. _Maybe one day I could also find someone, where when the two of us are teasing, we just have the best laughs of our lives._  
Mei glanced at Yuzu, who was laughing at the couple. Yuzu then looked at Mei and felt awkwardness rise in her guts.  
  
  
Yuzu decided to initiate, where she walked over to Mei. “Hey…” said Yuzu.

  
“Hey.” Replied Mei, who also felt awkward. “Having fun?” asked Yuzu.

 

“Mhn.” said Mei, “Your friends are really noisy, though. But I appreciate their babbling earlier. Your comeback at Matsuri was rather hilarious.” She continued.  
  
  
“I’m glad you’re having fun… Er…” Despite their conversation, Yuzu still felt so awkward when she stood beside Mei, while the two other girls are now gone, who knows where they went, but it was okay for Yuzu as she can talk to Mei about earlier now.

 

“Mei… Um, about earlier…” Yuzu’s voice was shaky, it was like her voice box was about to break. She didn’t know why, but she really wanted to talk to Mei about what happened earlier. She _needed_ answers.  
  
  
She doesn’t want to shrug things off.  
  
  
Not that she shrugged off her problems all the time, but this was rather serious.  
  
  
She was never an expert in love.  
  
  
No, not at all.   
  
  
“Oh, Yuzu… I apologise for being so pushy earlier, you were just on and on about some things… And it was my idea for shutting you up. I’m so so-“  
  
_Slap._   
  
The sting on Mei’s left cheek. It _hurts._ But she deserved it, anyway. What was her expectation when she kissed someone she barely even knew? Of course, they would get mad.   
  
  
“Mei, I’m sorry but that’s not how you should tell people to shut up.” Yuzu explained, where her words came out cold. Mei felt her chest tighten.   


  
_Why?_ She asked herself. _Why did I do that?_  


  
“I- I’m sorry, did I slap you too hard?” asked Yuzu worryingly. “S- sorry… Here I’ll get you some ice packs…” She stood up, but Mei stopped her.  


  
“Yuzu, it’s not needed. What you did is what I deserve. I wasn’t really thinking straight earlier…” said Mei. “I’m really sorry about that. I should get going.”    
  
  
It felt so quick, Yuzu heard Mei slam the door. She’s gone. _Maybe I should call her?_  
  
  
_No…_ _A- After what she did…_  
  
  
“HUH? Mei-san’s gone now?” asked Matsuri, who was now covered in hickeys.  
  
  
“I suppose so.”  
  


Yuzu had no words for what had happened. Maybe she should call her after a week, or so. But her time is ticking, whether she might like it or not, she's going to lose her memories after 8 months. She  _has_ to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG ;_; I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I'm currently taking architecture, that's why I'm bombarded with projects and exams. ;-; Everytime I try to update the WIP for this chapter, something comes up in school. Plus, my roommate always borrow my macbook so I don't have a lot of time when finishing this WIP >.> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu decides to text Mei about what happened. Harumin questions her actions.

Hey, Mei, I was wondering if|

 

Delete, delete.

 

Mei, I’m so sorry for snapping at yo|

 

Delete.

 

The blonde kept dancing her fingers through the screen of her phone, choosing the right words she would tell Mei. It felt like torture replaying the phrase she had uttered to Mei, did she say the right words? She had no choice.

 

The raven DID kiss her without consent, plus, she did THAT to shut her up?

 

Talk about rude.

 

Still, she couldn’t stop thinking about a peculiar raven, and it messed her mind so much. 

 

She finally dared to talk to the younger girl, writing down the message on Line.

 

Hey Mei, I’m sorry about what had happened two days ago. Maybe we should meet up tomorrow? You know, I have classes tomorrow, and we could meet afterwards at the café nearby. Maybe around 5 PM exactly (о´ ∀ `о). Text me back if you can! Yuzu btw.|

 

Her thumb was twirling around the ‘send’ button just next to the backspace button. Nervousness stroke Yuzu, but she couldn’t do anything about it, so she pressed the send button after hesitating.

 

She quickly threw her phone on the bed.

 

“There’s no coming back from this, Yuzu!” She whispered to herself as she threw herself on her bed.

 

“Yuzucchi!” Harumi called after the girl, “I heard your loud sigh, are you okay!?” 

 

Yuzu smiled at her friend, “Yeah! Of course, I’m fine. I just want to go see Mei, I- I guess...” She blushed.

 

“Yuzucchi?” It was like the colour drained all over Harumi.

 

Yuzu, my best friend, has a crush on Ms. Cold Hearted Bitch? Hell no will I let that stone-cold bitch hurt my best friend. She thought.

 

“I hope you know who you’re falling for, Yuzucchi.” Said Harumi, massaging her forehead vigorously.

 

“W-What!? I’m not gonna fall for her! I’m just e-embarrassed...” Sighed Yuzu- embarrassed, why you ask? Because Mei, that one girl, that  chick , the infamous Ice Queen, was  _ her _ first kiss. Yuzu daydreamed of her first kiss be with a guy with six-pack abs and a perfect face. 

 

But in reality her first kiss was Aihara Mei,  the “ Ice Queen”. Because of her, she’s now confused,  _ because  _ of her, she’s now  _ questioning  _ her sexuality. 

 

“Yuzucchi? Earth to Yuzucchi!” Shouted Harumi, it made her blonde best friend flinch, and then continued to make a weird face. “Yuzucchi, stop making that face.”

 

“You scared me.” Frowned Yuzu.

 

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Chuckled Harumi. “Mama Harumin’s got you.” She hugged the blonde and patted her.

 

“By the way, Harumin, what are you going to do once Matsuri’s memory resets?” Asked Yuzu. “Honestly, I’m not so sure.” Replied Harumi. 

 

“Yeah, to be honest, if I had a lover with a memory span that’s really low, I’d start panicking on what I should do the day they lose their memory. Why? Because all those memories you both cherished are now gone and you have to make new ones as if you’re a complete stranger to them. It’s really hard, but I guess if you really love someone, you have to sacrifice shit for them. Like sacrifice the memories you both used to have for the sake of making them remember you.” Exclaimed Yuzu, completely stunning Harumi for the speech she just said.

 

“Didn’t know you had a philosophy like that Yuzucchi. I’ll miss our memories once your memories would reset. I’ll do everything to get my best friend back!” Harumi said, grinning at the blonde.

 

“Thanks Harumin. I don’t know what’ll happen to me if we never met.” Smiled Yuzu.

 

Ding.

 

Heard directly from Yuzu’s phone, she quickly snatched it as if it depended on her life.

 

Okay, Yuzu. I’ll text you when I arrive at the place. My classes finish at 4:45 PM. (´ ･ _ ･ `)

 

She used emoticons like that? How cute... Yuzu thought.

 

“Anyways Yuzucchi, I gotta go to bed now. See ya tomorrow. Good night.” 

 

“Good night to you too, Harumin!”


End file.
